


Purple

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re silly. I told you just before we got here. I want my room to be purple.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompted challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'color'. 
> 
> Wrote this one a few days ago. I really had fun with it. I hope you enjoy.

“Uncle Steve, that isn’t my favorite color anymore. Don’t you remember?”

Steve grinned down at Grace and said, “Oh, that’s right. I guess I forgot.”

Grace giggled. “You’re silly. I told you just before we got here. I want my room to be purple.”

“Okay. Purple it is. Go ahead and pick what shade you want, then we’ll go get sheets and curtains to match.”

Grace wrapped her arms around Steve’s waist and hugged him. “Thank you! Are you sure Danno will like this?”

“Of course he will,” Steve said as he leaned down and returned the hug. “He’ll love it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked into the house, followed by Steve and Grace. After a week in New Jersey, he was happy to be home; of course he’d never tell Steve that. He loved his family, but he missed his daughter, and Steve.

“Danno, Danno! There’s something I want to show you!” Grace squealed and started to run up the stairs.

“Slow down, Gracie. Why don’t we wait till Danno’s had a chance to relax?”

Danny just stood there, staring between the two of them. “What’s going on, Steven?”

“Nothing, Daniel.”

“Uh huh… Grace, what’s going on?”

She walked back down the stairs and up to Danny. “We have a surprise for you. I can’t wait to show you.”

Danny was tired, but he could never refuse his daughter. 

“Come on then. Show me this big surprise you have for me.”

Danny followed Grace up the stairs. Steve hung back, figuring he’d let Grace do the big reveal.

Grace walked quickly to the door of what had been Steve’s childhood room and opened the door. She turned to Danny. “Look!”

Danny walked into the room and looked around.

“What’s all this?” 

“It’s my room, Danno! Do you like it?”

Danny smiled. “It’s very… purple. I thought your favorite color was pink?”

“Not anymore, Daddy. I’m too old for pink now.”

“Oh you are, huh?” 

Danny heard a chuckle from the door and turned around to see Steve standing there. Before Danny could say anything, Steve spoke.

“Since you’re moving in, and Grace would be spending your weekends here, I just thought she should have her own room.”

Danny was silent for a moment, before turning to Grace and saying, “I love it, Monkey.” He then turned back to Steve.

“This is… amazing. Thank you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, Steven,” Danny said, with a smile. 

Grace ran over to Danny and Steve and hugged them both. They stood there for a few minutes until Danny finally spoke.

“This is great and all, but I need a nap.”

They all laughed. “Sure thing, Danno.”


End file.
